


Night

by hanisu93



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Impregnation, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Rape, arkos, basically i'd call it reverse rape but i got a shit ton of hate for using that term, hate it? leave it., i hate people because of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanisu93/pseuds/hanisu93
Summary: Pyrrha unable to 'contain' herself one night. Reverse rape. One-shot. Arkos.





	Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first smut and originally posted on ffnet a year ago..? And I got a shit ton of angry review just because I used the phrase 'reverse rape'. By no means I agree to what I wrote irl. Rape is rape no matter how you or I call it.

It was in the middle of the night. She had just came back from shower. The evening was tiring but fulfilling, satisfying and joyful for every evening she could get all of Jaune to herself, training him. He was improving day by day and she could tell that one day he could be what he had always dreamed of; to be a huntsman to protect the world.

When she entered their room with towel hanging on her neck, he had already fallen asleep. Tired from the training, he did not even bother to shower and just changed into his full-body pajamas. She walked to his bedside. He looked so peaceful. The view brought smile to her face. She wondered whether he will be dreaming of her in his sleep.

Then again, she knew he might not. After all, that guy have someone else in mind. No matter how she wanted him to notice her, to notice her feelings for him, he just viewed her no more than as his bestfriend, his mentor. This did not mean that it was overall a really bad thing though. Being who she is, she could not make any real friends before.

People have always thought of her as unreachable. That she would not mingle with them. That she was such a figure that make others feel small whenever they are with her. However, Jaune was different. To him, she was a stranger. A no one. Until someone told him about her feat as a cereal mascot. Even then, he did not treat her very differently.

She immediately took notice of him. He was the only person ever that she could feel the honesty in friendship. Well, not just him alone. Ren and Nora included. Team RWBY too. However, overseeing him as his partner greatly affect her feelings. From friendship she wanted more. She wanted him to notice her.

She wanted to be more important than just a friend, than just team partner to him. She wanted him. She leaned near to his face and gave him a peck on his cheek. "Why won't you notice me, Jaune?" She murmured with eyes closed. Suddenly his head turned to her face, jumping her in embarrassment.

But his eyes were still closed.  
She could feel his warm breath on her face.

Their lips slowly touch.  
"..I'm sorry, Jaune..."

She could not think straight anymore.

It was a soft light kiss on their lips. She broke the kiss and climbed onto his bed slowly so as to not wake him up. She positioned herself on top of him and leaned forward to kiss his lips again, glad to feel his rough but soft lips against hers. Her palms on his chest. She had been wanting for this and she could not think that she could hold it in any longer.

She nibbled on his lower lips before cupping his face and sneaked her tongue in between. A surge of warmth overwhelmed her body as she deepened the kiss. She started to rub her crotch slowly, unconsciously against his body. Her tongue was licking and savouring the inside of his mouth. He let out a gasp and groaned but still not awake.

It was a wonder that he was not awake yet but she did not care. Strings of saliva dangled from her lips to his as she straightened herself up. She let her crimson ponytail loose, pulled up her night dress and tossed it down the floor, revealing her ample bosoms. She could feel the tips hardening as they brushed against the dress and towel that hanged on her neck.

She slowly unzip the full-body pajamas of the man pinned below her to reveal his lightly toned and averagely build chest. Hairless. The sight made her drool with desire. She could feel his chest beating fast as she placed her left hand on it, drawing random trails as she continued to unzip it further down to where her crotch was with another hand.

She kissed his neck and trailed down to his chest where she sucked both nips lightly to taste it. All the while she played with herself, moving her hips forward and backwards ontop of his abdomen in an accelerating rhythm. She could feel her crotch getting wetter and wetter by seconds. She was sure that her panties was already wet from her own juices.

"Not enough..."  
She murmured.

'This is not enough..'  
She thought as she stopped nibbling his nips.

She 'retreated' further down to his crotch, sitting on his 'little tent'. She rubbed her crotch, feeling warmth emitted from the bulge. Not satisfied, she pulled herself further down and massaged the bulge with both her hands. She can feel that it was getting harder, bigger and hotter even through the fabric. She can also hear his rough breathing.

She kissed the bulge before unzipping his pajamas further and there went his manhood, jumping up her face, fully erect. She was surprised that he did not wear any undergarments beneath the full-body pajamas but she was glad. Looking at the size of his manhood, she wondered will it fit inside her? Was it always this big when erect?

Pre-cum was already on the tip of her partner's erect manhood. Instinctively, she stroked the shaft before licking it. Her warm tongue went up and down, starting from the knob at the top and slowly moving downward. She licked the base and moved upward again. She remembered a technique she read about before and decided to practice it.

She cushioned the erectile in between her breasts and rubbed it up and down while licking the tip all the while. She kissed the head before enveloping it in her mouth. Remembering bits by bits of the technique, she softly rolled her tongue around the tip while her soft lips moved downward the shaft, savouring the taste of his manhood. As she bobbed her head up and down faster and faster, licking and sucking the rod, her leader's hard member quivered. Without warning, she could feel a jolt of warm liquid suddenly coming out from the tip along with a groan and gasps. She did not let any of the cum wasted away, swallowed the liquid and sucked out the remaining in the shaft.

Licking the semen that dripped from the side of her mouth, she looked to the picture frame that was on the wall by Ren's bed. With help of the moonlight that seeped through the window, she could see how lustful she looked from the reflection, with just a lacy panty in the colour of her hair against her rather pale skin, straddling, facing a man's crotch.

His member was a bit limp albeit still hard. So she released her 'cushions' to lick his balls and massaged them with her lips while her hand stroked the shaft, wanting to get his member to its fully erect form. Satisfied that his hot rod finally regain its full-erection form, she licked the rod again from top to the base. Her intention? Lubricate.

She pulled herself up. Sweaty from the heat of the moment, she pushed Jaune's chest, and used his chest to balance herself with her right hand. She pulled her underwear down. Next, she crouched down on her toes, her free hand reaching behind herself and grasping his length, aiming for the head of his hot rod to push against her womanhood.

As she never could form a long-lasting relationship before, it would mean that she never had any boyfriend either. Her heart pounded as hard as they could as she lowered herself onto her team leader's hard member. Would it be painful as described in books, articles and other readables and experiences told from other luckier people around her?

What about him? What would he feels if he found out about this? She looked at the sleeping man and can clearly see his rough breathing, lusting in desire in his sleep.

'Screw it.'

A voice commanded her to both screw any thoughts, and literally screw the man pinned below her. She licked her lips and lowered herself down.

She let out a gasp as his manhood entered her, opening her for the first time. She cringed at the pain she felt as the rod spread the walls of her inside. She stopped for a while before continuing pushing herself down to the rod's base and she moaned. It went in easily as she was already wet. She sat and feeling the fullness and warmth inside her.

She looked at the man under her. He was too feeling something as his rod was throbbing and his face contorting. He murmured something in his gasps but she could not catch what. She pulled herself up before going down the rod again.

'It doesn't hurt much...' She thought with revelation of the lack of blood. There supposed to be blood due to her hymen tearing but there was none.  
'Maybe I lost it during my trainings in Sanctum...'

Ignoring the little fact, she kept pumping herself up and down on him, silently moaning along the way. When his length inside her finally reached the deepest part of her, she gasped in pleasure. She took a break and feeling as her womb kissed his tip. After that, she made sure that his length kiss her womb everytime.

What she was doing was practically called rape or reverse rape or what ever you want to call it but she did not care anymore. She was enjoying this very much. Her adorable dork was not noticing her signals and she was in the heat right now so she considered it as her punishment for him.

She started to play with her clit and breast, one hand on each as she pumped herself and it left her with bigger gasps and moans. She covered her mouth, trying to muffle the noises. She could not take it anymore, so she pumped faster. One hand on his chest. She frantically moved her hips.

She could feel his length getting larger inside her, knocking her womb each time. Then it came. Her back arched as she moaned in pleasure and her body convulsed. She squirted far out her own juice, wetting his chest. Her insides clamped down on his length as it opened her cervix. He let out a loud grunt and she felt a stream of hotness shooting up directly into her womb, pooling up the semen.

She did the only thing she could; squeezing his length dry. She fell unceremoniously ontop of him with his member still plugged in her pussy and she did not want to let it go yet. Their chests heaving with breaths and rapid poundings can be heard. Her head beside his, on his shoulder, one hand on his chest.

She wanted the semen to be inside her as long as they could, warming her. She thought about the possibility of being pregnant and surprisingly she was not worried. She would love to have his offspring. She looked at the guy and kissed his shoulder.

"..Pyrrha.."

A hand creeped up her waist. She freezed. Jaune! She warily looked at the guy to look for any sign of movement or even the slightest fluttering of eyes. After a good amount of staring and freezing on spot, she let out a happy sigh. He muttered her name! Not some other girl he had been interested in. Hers! She kissed his cheek.

"I love you, Jaune..."

And she swore she could see a smile forming on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story after watching the final episode of RWBY Vol 3. I just, *sighs* I needed something. I wish Pyrrha can get more than just a kiss that is under so much pressure. If this story were canon, I guess the timeline would be sometime before the Battle of Beacon? And then the ship sinks without her being able to tell him. As for the after story here, she'd retreat herself just before Jaune and the rest of her teammates wakes up in the morning. I'll be so much goddamned.
> 
> MANY people disagree to the description where I put reverse rape. However, I wrote it so so that people can know what to expect or get a glimpse of the fanfic that this isn't your usual man on woman rape. I do agree that rape is rape regardless of gender and by no means I agree to such crime. Thank you very much.


End file.
